


Front Lines

by WoofRabbit



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crybaby teens, Vague depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoofRabbit/pseuds/WoofRabbit
Summary: It's really only Genis and Lloyd if you turn your head and squint. It's more friendship than anything.Just a little drabble where I hurt my favorite kids.





	Front Lines

Lloyd was always on the front lines. He was the only one who knew no magic, so when the monsters came he stepped forward. Colette and Kratos where there to help him along sometimes but more often then not Lloyd would be the only one in the thick of it.

And it showed. 

Genis had a habit of keeping his eye on Lloyd but he always saw something he didn't want to see. It's outstanding the things magic can heal in an instant; cuts, bruises, stabs, bones. Lloyd always pushed himself back into his feet, always kept going until the enemy was dead or he physically could not continue. 

But that was all he knew, he had no magic, no healing arts, no holy gifts. He didn't even have a shield. Just blades. 

Genis couldn't count how many times he was reduced to tears because the person he loved had very narrowly escaped not coming back. Magic can only help if someone is alive. Genis always feels guilty, Lloyds the one who's hurt he shouldn't have to worry about Genis' feelings on top of that, but he always did. He would wipe his tears away and reassure him he would be okay. He was always okay. 

Until he wouldn't be, and Genis wasn't going to let that happen. 

It was while they were trying to open a seal, the last monster of the dungeon. Kratos and Lloyd are on the front line, Colette switches back and forth but is staying more in the back using her prayers. Leaving Genis and Raine in the back. Everything was moving so fast it was hard to tell if they were close. Genis keeps his eyes on his target but will occasionally check that Kratos and Lloyd are still up. 

The monster cast its own spell and it knocked both of their fighters back. It bounded forward a few steps in Lloyds direction batting him again before he could even get on his feet. 

This thing was going to kill him. It was going to kill him. Lloyd was going to die and Genis was going to watch it happen. But he couldn't. He didn't think next he just ran, he didn't know what he could do but it sure as hell wasn't nothing.

He felt pain. Like a burning. He felt weightless a moment as his feet came off the ground, but it was only a moment before the ground slammed against him. Everything felt heavy, like he was full of lead. Something touched his shoulder and Genis struggled to open his eyes. 

Lloyd.

He was still alive. Thank Martel. He held one of Genis hands in both of his own and he was shaking. Genis blinked trying to will his vision to cooperate. Lloyd was crying, it made Genis' heart hurt. He was saying something but he couldn't make it out. He struggled to reach his free arm to Lloyd face, to brush away his tears like he'd done to him countless times. 

"It's okay" he croaks, Lloyd shakes his head.   
"I'll be okay" he tries again he can't hear his voice but he hopes Lloyd can. He feels numb. He blinks once more trying to focus. He tries to focus on Lloyds face or the feeling of his hands gripping his own but it all starts to fade out. Until there's nothing.


End file.
